


In The Rain

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Boys Kissing, Breaking and Entering, Confessions, Drinking & Talking, Flirting, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Rain, Surprise Kissing, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22646110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Evan & Jonathan are breaking into a house.
Relationships: Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching Evan's video, Klepto, again, because I wanted too. :D And I thought of a quick idea, and I decided not to let it go to waste. :) It's longer than it should've been, but I think it's fine. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

Evan tapped his foot on the wet cement. He watched the road intently before turning around and walking back toward his partner. The street itself was dead, and he didn’t think there was a point in watching for anyone. No one knew they were there besides his friends who were still partying for the night. They didn’t believe him when he told them what he and Jonathan were doing, and had accused them of doing other things.

Distracting.

Evan stopped before his friend who was knelt down in front of a power box. He held tools in his gloved hands as he concentrated. A small black metallic flashlight sat between his teeth, and it was shining upon several red and blue cords and flips. It was confusing to look at, and the second he had looked at it, Evan did not want anything to do with it.

Jonathan didn’t even look like he knew what he was doing. They both wore similar black toques, but their short strands peeking out were wet, and even though Evan was shivering under the damp rain that settled into the fabric of his sweater, Jonathan was more concentrated on the task at hand that he didn’t really notice all that much.

“Are you finished?” Evan asked, nudging Jonathan with his foot.

He didn’t say anything before clipping one of the cords, and pushing down a flip. He opened his mouth and the flashlight slipped from his mouth, dropping into his gloved hand, then he closed the panel.

“We’re good,” Jonathan said, grinning up at Evan.

Even though it was dark, Evan could see the way his blue eyes were glassy, slightly drooping, yet bright enough with a thrill that thrummed all the same in Evan’s veins. He had thought when they decided on this idea that it was wrong, impulsive even, that it was enough for the both of them, because together, there was chaos upon the city, and no one could ever escape that.

* * *

_“Do you think it’s a good idea?” he asked Jonathan._

_He laughed as if Evan had made a joke, a giggle even between wet lips from the rain, and the way he licked at them once they were on their way down the street, the scent of alcohol strong on his tongue, and all Evan had was his imagination to sing to while he tucked his hands inside his pockets._

_“Now you’re backing out? Come on, we can do this, fuck those guys, we can do anything together!”_

* * *

Always the voice of reason or the opposite, the one who talked with chaos, to death, and knew how to walk through and around both with complete ease as much as they were covered in rain water.

There was something about that, it made him question it, and he rarely wanted to think about it because it was fear that ran light fingers down his spine.

Jonathan smiled wickedly, he laughed, and carved, and knew where to step when life didn’t make it easy for him. 

Evan, on the other hand, was starving, clawing, grasping for anything to yank toward him, to dig his teeth into until it punctures deep and the taste itself was heady on his mind, barely timid, strong, a fury pulsing every inch of his body, stronger than lust, then joy, and the self-infliction. He knew, because he created his path, but this was different, not because he didn’t understand it, no, his heart yearned for something that he’d never be able to touch, and it might even be the fear that keeps him from truly knowing it.

Jonathan had a crowbar in his hand, and he waved Evan to follow, and without even thinking about it, he follows.

“Ready?” Evan smirks.

Jonathan nodded, “I was born ready.”

And Evan scowls when Jonathan smashes the glass door. The sound was so loud, a shattering in his ears, and he lets out a deep sigh, before shaking his head when they don’t hear anything. He grips his own crowbar and he breaks the rest of the glass that’s in their way.

“If you were going to do that, then why the fuck did we take out the power?” Evan asked, stepping through the broken door and into the dim living room that looked fairly clean and orderly.

Jonathan laughs, a hand over his mouth as he walks past Evan. “I didn’t mean too.” He’s leaning against the wall, his head tilting to the side as he lets out a deep sigh. 

The sound is somehow pleasing to Evan’s ears as he starts looking around for something to steal. 

“Let’s look around and see what they got,” Jonathan says as he crosses the room.

Evan moves toward the closet, he opens it and finds nothing inside, a disappointment settles in his chest. “They have nothing in their closet…”

“I’m going upstairs to see what’s in their bedroom,” Jonathan says. 

He cringes when Jonathan barely trips, and he gasps, “What...What the fuck are you...Gah!”

“What are you talking about?” Jonathan rights himself, still trying his hardest not to laugh at what he had done, and at Evan’s reaction. “I’m going upstairs to see what’s in their bedroom!”

He shakes his head, hands trembling as he steps toward the kitchen. It’s small, less spacious than his own kitchen, then he opens the fridge and his brows rise up at what he found.

“Holy shit!” 

Jonathan has barely walked up the stairs and made his way back to Evan at the sound of his awe. “Oh! Beer! 

“We hit the mother load!”

“Beer, I want the beer, I want the beer!” Jonathan said, barely pushing Evan out of the way as he takes out one of the cases.

“Aren’t you already drunk or something?” Evan asked, reaching for a bottle of cool whip. 

“Buzzed,” Jonathan corrects, then he starts wheezing as he pulls one of the beers out from the case. “We’re raiding the fridge!”

Evan is laughing alongside him, unable to contain the ridiculousness of what they were doing. Maybe it was a little inconsistent and unconvincing now that he had to think about it as he and Jonathan ended up on the couch with the cool whip, and the case of beer they had found.

They were drinking quietly in the dark, listening to the rain outside as they sat close for some warmth that Evan hardly felt besides the comfort that Jonathan was close to him, letting his heart race with impossibility on the mind.

The taste is cold, metal pennies dropping on his tongue and sliding bitterly down his throat, leaving self-infliction within his body to hum and distort for a morning episode of dizziness, headaches, and possible vomit. How uncanny. A detachment he knows too closely, sliding fingers between ice cold experience as if it were natural.

Evan shook the cool whip, then he tore off the cap, tipped his head back, and let the sweetness fill his mouth. Oh, the numbness from the beer, and before when they walked down the street with the idea settled on their minds, claiming them before they found the case. 

“This isn’t what I was expecting,” Jonathan says.

Evan grinned, “I thought we’d find money, a laptop, maybe a phone sitting on a desk, to be honest, I was planning to steal one speaker.” 

“We’re not great criminals.” He laughed before taking a swig of his beer. There’s something about the way he does it. Laughs, then it settles down, almost hollow to Evan’s ears, and he wants to question it, but he doesn’t exactly know how to phrase it.

“Is this a good idea?” he asked. Did it matter?

“Shut up.”

“I’m just saying.” Some lines shouldn’t be crossed, they only get blurred out and ignored, and maybe this was also meant to be one of those times.

Jonathan groaned, eyes closed, except he doesn’t say anything.

They’re quiet again, Evan taking a longer swig, wanting to taste the beer, to feel the sickness in his body instead of the doubt floating around, barely merging with the after thought of being in Jonathan’s proximity. 

His sight blurs.

His laughs escapes, hollow with little to recall.

And the taste of the beer is poison, burning against the senses, everything was not meant to be his, but he was barely selfish to begin with, he knew where he stood amongst his friends, even when he watched the rain and the dead street, now that he was holding the beer, this was better than losing something he has always undoubtedly cherished inside of him.

He only wished for a little more.

“We should go,” Jonathan said, getting up and putting the beer back into the case, then picking it up. He’s a little rushed, and he stared at Evan who is still sitting on the couch, then he scowls. “Get the fuck up, I can hear them outside.”

Evan glanced toward the front door and the turning of the doorknob is what pushed him to his feet, and he lets out an excited laugh as he darts out with Jonathan who heads straight for the fence.

Without really thinking about it, Jonathan twisted around, hands together, and then he’s helping Evan over the fence. It’s almost instinctual, and Evan doesn’t even have to ask him for help or anything, he just does it. Then Evan’s feet lands on the other side while Jonathan scrambles over. They hear the slightest sound coming from the house, but they’re already sprinting down the alley covered in grey shadows.

Once they slow, and Evan is surprised that Jonathan is still holding the case, but more surprised when he sets it down, and takes a quick step toward Evan. He has a second to question what is happening, but it barely leaves his lips until Jonathan captures them into a consuming kiss that has Evan dropping the cool whip and the beer to the ground at their feet.

Evan clutched Jonathan’s arm as he deepens the kiss, and Evan can’t really think as he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of him surrounded by rain.

_Why?_

“Why?” he asked once Jonathan pulled back by a centimeter.

Jonathan smiled, and it’s full of happiness and fear that Evan realized that it’s reflected upon his own face, as if they share the same trembling thoughts.

“I’ve wanted to do that for awhile…”

“And you needed alcohol to get you to that point?”

Jonathan chuckled, then he’s kissing Evan again, a bit more enthusiastically as Evan can’t help his thoughts blurring out again, this time by the kiss and the rapid thoughts twisting around inside his head. He’s unsure of the motive of what’s happening until Jonathan’s hand trails down his arm and threads their fingers together.

“Let’s go before the cops come searching the place!” He’s picking up the beer, and ignoring Evan’s protest about the cool whip, and they’re running down the alley again.

Why? Why? Why?

“Did you know?”

“Did I know what?” he asked, then he’s looking back over his shoulder at Evan, and giving him a cheeky smirk. “Did you like it? Me kissing you, is that it?” Then he’s skidding to a stop that has Evan running into him.

“What?” Evan stepped back, but he’s not letting go of Jonathan’s hand. “No, wait...I wanted my cool whip, that was my fucking prize!”

Jonathan laughed, bringing Evan closer, “I think this is a lot more important than your cool whip.”

“If you had tasted it, then you’d change your mind.”

Jonathan pressed their forehead together, and he can’t seem to stop smiling, while his glassy eyes are somehow more gleeful than they were before, as if full of absolute bliss than alcohol in his system, maybe it’s both. “You haven’t tasted what I have.”

“I’d rather not…” Evan’s almost hesitant, his cheeks are warm at the thought, and he’s a little annoyed that Jonathan is crawling under his skin so quickly than before.

He hummed, then he’s turning his head, and Evan has barely moved when Jonathan is kissing him again, their mouths open, and for the love of everything that had brought him to this moment, all those idle thoughts that made him look for far too long, to think too much, to want until it becomes dreams and nightmares. This was more and it was less, and he was laughing and kissing Jonathan back, because if this is bullshit, then he doesn’t want to waste it, even if it’ll burn him later on inside when all the alcohol is no longer inside of their systems.

“You’re an asshole,” Evan says when he voluntarily pulls back, and he’s giving Jonathan a halfhearted glare, even though he means it deep inside.

“I’m not,” Jonathan says, as easy as a lie without truly knowing it.

“You shouldn’t have bothered.” He slips his hand out of Jonathan’s and tucked them inside his pockets, his fingers tingle from the loss. “What’s the point? You’re only ruining my fucking night.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Then they’re walking down the street, and Evan has to feel the pain crumbling every few minutes as they’re feet hit the cement, and the day grows darker by the time they reach their friends house where they sit and reminiscent of what they had done before Jonathan had gotten carried away.

It’s only when Evan goes to sleep before the others because alcohol is no longer the substitute his heart needs. He finds a place in one of the rooms, closed the door, and curls on the bed with the blanket covering his body. He squeezed his eyes shut, swearing softly under his breath at what he had done, and what was going to inevitably happen in the morning.

They blurred the lines that was not meant to be crossed. The glass had shattered, and the night had grown around their bodies when they pulled apart.

What were they now? Only friends with a mistake sitting between them?

Evan falls asleep with idle thoughts of pain trying to mask into excuses and lies that only his heart knows he doesn’t mean, but it’s a way for him to mend in a half assed way.

By the morning, Evan opened his eyes and stretched his arms and legs, before rolling to his side only to find him lying beside him, sleeping soundly. He stared, unsure of why he’s there’s, questioning what was happening until Evan begins poking his cheek, and softly saying his name.

“Jonathan...Jonathan...Jonathan...wake the fuck up.”

He murmurs, brows knitted together before smoothing out. Then he’s opening his eyes, bleary from sleep, but he soon realizes who he’s looking at. His lips stretched into a smile as he moved closer to Evan’s utmost confusion, then he’s wrapping an arm around Evan’s side, and bringing him closer so he could nestle his face in Evan’s dark hair.

“What the fuck are you doing?” he asked against Jonathan neck, his breath blowing along his collarbone. 

“Trying to go back to sleep, but you won’t shut up.”

Evan sighed, then he pushed against Jonathan’s chest, lightly enough to look him in the eyes. “I thought it was the alcohol speaking.”

“What? Why would you think that?” 

“Because we were both drunk.”

“Buzzed.”

“Whatever, you were on a high when we broke into that house, it’d only makes sense you’d do something stupid.”

Jonathan sighed, blinking a few times as if he’s trying to organize Evan’s logic in his head. “I _kissed_ you because I wanted too, I thought it was a good time to do it.”

“A good time?” He scoffed.

“I was going too in the house, but the owners were about to walk in…” Now he sounded troubled and annoyed. “Come on, Evan, I...wanted too, how is that not enough?”

Enough for what?

“This is fucking stupid.” 

Jonathan stared at him for almost a long minute before letting out a deep sigh. “Fine, I’m sorry for kissing you, I won’t do it again.” Then he’s getting up from the bed, and Evan is watching him intently, glaring partially before even that falls from his face, and he shoves the blanket off of him, a small part of himself is crumbling and he doesn’t want to fully fall apart until he reached out and grabbed Jonathan’s sweater, fingers curling into the fabric and dragging Jonathan back on the bed.

“That isn’t what I meant!” Evan said, glaring down at him as he placed his hands on his shoulders to keep him pinned to the bed. “You’re an idiot. That was a terrible time to do it.”

“Then when did you want me to kiss you?” Jonathan asked incredulously, glaring right back at him. “It was as romantic as it should’ve been, it was fucking raining!”

Yeah, but did that matter?

“You should’ve went back for my cool whip!”

“I’ll buy you ano—” And Evan kissed him, tasting the promise on his lips, his tongue, the warmth of Jonathan’s arms wrapping around Evan’s sides, then he’s flipped and Jonathan is grinning down at him as he placed a leg between Evan’s, and before Evan could speak, he’s being kissed again, promise after promise falling from Jonathan’s mouth until Evan’s lips are swollen, and he’s wanting more in his own needy way that almost feels out of place thanks to the headache pounding on the side of his head, reminding him of all he had drank before he had enough of it.

“You could’ve said something…” Evan said once they ended up just lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling, their arms touching, legs close to leaning against one another. 

Jonathan sighed. “I know, I always try to get you alone...and I thought breaking into someone’s house was a good idea.”

Evan rolled his eyes, but he smiled anyways. “You seriously thought that was a good idea?”

“You came along, so don’t think that wasn’t a bad idea.” He’s laughing, and Evan’s smiling at his laugh, because he loves the sound of it.

“Fine. Whatever. I still want my cool whip.”

“I’ll buy an entire box full of cool whip.” Then he’s turning his body, wrapping an arm around Evan, and closing his eyes. “Can we sleep first, I’m so tired…”

Evan nodded, pulling the blanket over them, and finding comfort in leaning against Jonathan’s chest. He didn’t want this to be a dream. He’d hate it, and himself, if it turned out to be one.

“So...you like me?” Evan asked.

“I like you,” Jonathan whispered against his forehead. “I more than like you, but we can have that conversation another time.”

Evan’s heart raced at the implication of what that meant, and he closed his eyes, holding Jonathan, enjoying his weight against him, and then he let sleep pull him under with the anticipation of what will happen once they wake up. 


End file.
